Los Dioses también celebran navidad
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Especial de Navidad de Saint Seiya.


**Caballeros y Saintias…**

**Aquí, el ninja más valiente del Santuario, les trae un especial de navidad de Saint Seiya, corto, pero por lo menos hice algo.**

**Como lo prometí, este será un Seiya x Saori, aunque tal vez tenga que otra sorpresita, ya saben cómo soy XD.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

La época más bella donde se reúnen varias familias después de mucho tiempo de no verse, se aproximaba.

La navidad es una bella época para reflexionar lo que se ha hecho, y aunque después de muchas batallas ganadas, los Caballeros también se cansaban y esta época era de relajarse y celebrar estas bellas fiestas.

Entre estos Caballeros estaba el más valioso para Athena y considerado como el mejor Caballero en la historia del Santuario. Se trataba de nada más que Seiya de Pegaso.

El joven se hallaba buscando por todas las tiendas un regalo.

¿Qué regalo?

Pues resulta que nuestro pequeño caballo alado quería conseguir un obsequio para regalarlo a su diosa. Seiya ya sabía de esto, pero nadie más que sus amigos lo sabían también.

Él estaba enamorado de Saori Kido, la reencarnación de Athena en el siglo XX, y este buscaba un presente para darle a la peli lila, más por el hecho de que era navidad.

Aunque los Caballeros no estaban obligados a darle regalos a Athena durante estas fechas, muchos de estos le hacían un pequeño obsequio a su diosa como forma de respeto y cariño, cosa que Saori había insistido que no lo hiciesen, pero muchos de ellos decidieron hacerlo, por lo que la diosa finalmente aceptó.

Algunos Caballeros Dorados estaban demasiado ocupados para esta actividad ya que la mayoría se hallaban en misiones de ayuda en otros países, aunque ellos eran libres de hacerlo o no estas actividades, pensaban que su deber como Caballeros era hacerlo.

Mientras que con Saori…

-Señorita Saori, ¿es cierto que hará una fiesta en el Santuario? – preguntó Mii.

\- Sí, quiero que todos mis Caballeros se relajen por esta época, hemos librado muchas batallas desde que tengo memoria y ellos también merecen un descanso.

\- Vaya, pero ¿estará bien? – preguntó Xiaoling.

\- Vamos, ningún dios ataca en esta fecha – habló con tranquilidad la diosa – los dioses del Olimpo tienen prohibido atacar en estas fechas, sino…

\- ¿Sino?

\- Mi padre Zeus lo llevará a su dormitorio y no quieren saber que les hace.

\- N-No queremos saber – dijeron ambas Saintias con algo de miedo.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde están las demás?

\- Erda-Senpai dijo que ya llegaría, que estaba buscando a Katya-Senpai – habló Osa Menor.

\- Bueno, Erda dice que Katya se tarda mucho en cambiarse y alistarse.

\- En parte es cierto, la última vez que íbamos a salir todas juntas tuvimos que esperar 1 hora esperando a Katya-Senpai.

\- B-Bueno, que se le va a hacer – río un poco nerviosa Saori - ¿y Shoko-san?

\- Dijo que tardaría en venir, estaba con Kyoko alistándose – dijo la Saintia de Delfín haciendo memoria.

\- ¿Y los chicos?

\- En cuanto a ellos no hemos sabido nada.

\- ¡Saori! – la voz de un hombre irrumpió su conversación.

\- ¿Shun?

\- Hola Saori, que bueno que no te has ido.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No, pensamos que ya te habías ido.

\- Bueno, creo que al final tuvieron suerte.

\- ¿Y los demás?

\- Están afuera – Andrómeda señaló hacia la puerta principal de la Mansión y ahí se observó a los demás de bronce, pero faltaba alguien.

\- ¿Y Seiya?

\- No lo hemos encontrado.

\- ¿D-Donde estará?

\- Saori, no te preocupes por tu novio, de seguro aparecerá – habló Ikki sin cuidar su lengua.

\- ¡I-Ikki! – la cara de la diosa estaba súper roja.

\- H-Hermano, no deberías decir eso.

\- Vamos Shun, es más claro que las aguas de Poseidón que esos dos se gustan.

\- I-Ikki-Senpai, no creo que deba decir esas cosas – hablaba Mii algo… ¿celosa?

\- Mira Mii, el hecho de que el idiota de Seiya no se le haya declarado a Saori posiblemente es por miedo y honestamente es un cobarde sin remedio.

\- M-Mejor vámonos de un solo al Santuario.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Hola? - en eso miraron como Hyoga contestaba su celular - ¿Seiya?

\- ¿Seiya? – Saori vio al cisne que hablaba con el Pegaso.

\- Sí… está bien, yo les digo… suerte con tu declaración… nos vemos – Hyoga colgó.

\- ¿Era Seiya?

\- Sí, él está en Grecia, dijo que desde anoche se fue.

\- ¿Y eso de la declaración?

\- No creo que debas saber eso Saori.

\- P-Pero…

\- Vámonos que perderemos el vuelo.

Aunque la diosa quiso saber más del asunto, sabía que nada ganaría si trataba de convencer a Hyoga de que le dijera algo.

Sin más, toda la tropa de bronce, Saintias y Athena partieron rumbo al Santuario. Terminarían llegando a Atenas en horas del crepúsculo, por lo que tendrían mucho tiempo que pasar.

Saori iba algo triste mirando las nubes pasar por la ventana. No ir con Seiya la dejaba algo desanimada, y la causa era más que obvia.

No cabía decir que tan enamorada Saori estaba de Seiya, pero desde que se enteró de sus sentimientos por el chico, trató de negarlos e inclusive de ocultarlos, pero de nada sirvió, sus sentimientos por el Caballero se hicieron más fuerte a medida pasó el tiempo.

Pero esta navidad, Saori trataría de confesarse, aunque pensaba que posiblemente Seiya la rechácese, más por el hecho de que eran Caballero y diosa, cosa que para muchos era algo prohibido.

Sus Saintias eran las únicas que sabían de esto, aunque incluso les costó mucho aceptar esto, terminaron aceptándolo, incluso pensó que Shoko se rehusaría ya que ella era fiel a su diosa virgen y más, pensó que ella tenía sentimientos hacia Seiya ya que se miraba la cercanía que tenían ambos.

Con estos pensamientos, la diosa fue pensando en esto y mucho más, pero no fue hasta que como por arte de magia, llegaron al Santuario.

Todos bajaron y el pueblo continuo al Santuario lucia de lo más bello.

Rodorio estaba muy bien decorado. Las luces decoraban el lugar que era tan bello a simple vista, y eso que no estaban encendidas, en la noche solo sería un espectáculo.

\- ¡Que bello! – dijeron las Saintias viendo el lugar.

\- De suerte vinimos a tiempo – dijo Erda – si no fuera por Katya que se estuvo años en maquillarse.

\- S-Solo buscaba mi ropa, no me estuve tanto.

\- Vamos, cálmense chicas.

\- B-Bien.

\- ¿Dónde estará Seiya? – dijo la diosa algo preocupada por su amado.

\- Saori, ya deja de preocuparte – dijo irritado el Fénix.

\- Vamos Ikki, deja que se queje en paz – dijo Shiryu tratando de ayudar.

\- Creo que Saori se ve tierna preocupándose por Seiya – dijo Shun sonrojando a la chica.

\- S-Shun.

\- ¡Gracias por su compra! – se escuchó la voz de una mujer y todos vieron asombrados como el Asesino de Dioses, alias Seiya, salía de la tienda.

\- Gracias – el castaño no se había fijado en que sus amigos y diosa venían detrás de él y él solo se atinaba a ver el regalo que traía – Espero le guste.

\- ¿Le guste a quién? – dijo el Fénix acercándose a Pegaso y tomándolo por sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Q-Que haces aquí Ikki?!

\- Vine a buscar las esferas del Dragón para invocar a Shen Long – el peli azul le dio un coscorrón al más bajo - ¿Pues a que hubiera venido? A la fiesta que la diosa inútil celebrará.

\- ¿Cómo que diosa inútil? – exclamó ofendida Saori.

\- Bueno, la inútil de Saori…

\- ¡Ikki!

\- Bueno, sabes que vinimos a la fiesta de navidad, ¿y tú?

\- E-Este… - aunque Seiya trató de esconder su regalo, ya estaba más que descubierto.

\- Vaya, ¿y para quien llevas ese regalo?

\- E-Este…

\- ¡Ya llegué! – dijo una nueva voz llegando al lugar.

\- ¿Shoko-san? – dijeron las demás viendo como la chica llegaba, pero no venía sola.

\- Hola chicas – saludó otra joven.

\- ¡Kyoko-san!

\- Bienvenidas.

\- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó la peli rosa.

\- Solo le preguntábamos a Seiya una cosa.

\- Pero si Seiya no está.

\- Pero si está ahí… - la frase murió en la boca del Dragon al notar como su amigo ya no estaba.

\- ¿Q-Que se hizo?

\- Él ya se fue al Santuario – dijo Ikki.

\- Vaya que es veloz.

\- ¡Lo alcanzaré! – Shoko se puso en forma y rápidamente emprendió carrera para encontrarse con su contraparte masculina.

\- Esos dos… son un caso.

\- Sí – dijo la diosa con algo de tristeza. Ikki tenía razón, Shoko y Seiya eran muy parecidos, de hecho, hacían pareja perfecta.

\- ¿Señorita Saori?

\- E-Este…

\- Vámonos que llegaremos tarde.

\- S-Sí.

Para no hacer largo el cuento, la celebración se llevó a cabo en el interior de la Cámara de Athena. Los Caballeros Dorados estaban ausentes debido a las misiones, pero ellos sabían que su diosa debía estar en compañía de los chicos de bronce que tanto la defendieron.

La celebración se llevó a cabo muy bien, de hecho, había comida deliciosa, que Seiya y Shoko no dudarían en atragantarse de esta. Ambos equinos solo eran observados por sus distintos compañeros, aunque a Pegaso lo observaba su diosa muy fijamente.

Bueno, se dice que amar a una persona es aceptar también sus defectos.

Pasaron las horas y llegó la hora de los obsequios, todos se regalaron varias cosas entre sí, pero los más importantes fueron para Saori, aunque luego de esto, Shoko y Seiya desaparecieron.

Saori decidió ir a buscarlos, solo para hallarlos en la entrada de su templo, ambos dándose un regalo.

\- ¡Para ti! – dijeron ambos dándose un regalo cada uno.

\- ¡Seiya, es hermoso! – dijo la chica de cabello rosa entusiasmada al ver el regalo. Se trataba de una pulsera con un deje de un caballo alado – me encanta.

\- El tuyo también está genial – el Pegaso dijo al ver que el regalo de su amiga era casi lo mismo. Se trataba de una pulsera con un deje de un caballo alado, solo que este era más imponente y más fuerte.

\- Feliz Navidad – se dijeron ambos equinos para luego darse un abrazo, cosa que fue presenciado por la diosa.

Saori no podía creer lo que había visto. Sus guerreros más fieles se estaban abrazando y a parte se habían dado un regalo que prácticamente significaba lo mismo y ella lo tomó como una declaración. La peli lila se fue del lugar bastante triste, estaba herida y triste por ese acto.

Al rato, ambos equinos volvieron a la fiesta, cosa que ellos notaron con suma normalidad. Los demás miraban a Saori algo extrañados, pero no sabían la razón de que podría ser eso. Saori insistió en que estaba bien.

Cuando ya todos estaban algo cansados, decidieron descansar un poco y poco a poco se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos en el Santuario.

La última que quedó fue Saori quien se dirigía a sus aposentos, pero en eso…

\- ¡Saori!

\- ¿Seiya?

\- Saori, quiero hablar contigo.

\- ¿D-De qué? – Saori aún estaba algo triste por lo sucedido con Shoko.

\- Saori… - Pegaso se miraba algo nervioso, incluso su rostro se tornó rojo – q-quería darte algo.

\- S-Seiya, ye dije que no es necesario…

\- No – Seiya habló – Saori, esto te lo quiero dar como un regalo de mi para ti.

\- Seiya.

\- E-Esto es para ti – Pegaso le extendió un pequeño presente a la diosa.

\- ¿E-Es para mí?

\- Sí.

\- G-Gracias – Saori tomó el regalo y lo abrió y quedó impactada – S-Seiya, esto es…

\- Sí, vi que el otro día que te gustó y me empeñé en buscártelo – Seiya le había regalado a Saori un peluche en forma Pegaso, muy adorable.

\- Seiya… es el mejor regalo.

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado.

\- Sí.

\- Saori – Pegaso habló firmemente – quiero decirte… otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Saori, sé que lo que te voy a decir posiblemente arruine nuestra amistad y tal vez cueste que volvamos a hablar normalmente, pero realmente necesito quitarme este peso del pecho.

\- ¿Q-Que es? – Athena se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

\- Athena, no… Saori Kido, me gustas.

\- ¿Eh? – Saori trataba de captar las palabras dichas por su Caballero - ¿Q-Que dijiste Seiya?

\- Y-Ya lo escuchaste.

\- Seiya, repítelo.

\- M-Mejor me voy.

\- ¡Seiya de Pegaso!

\- … - a Seiya no le quedó más que mirar a su diosa.

\- Seiya, ¿me amas?

\- P-Pues… - Pegaso desvió un poco la mirada – s-sí, me gustas.

\- Seiya – los ojos de la diosa comenzaron a tirar lágrimas.

\- ¡Saori!

\- Seiya, es lo más lindo que me has dicho, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Tu ya sales con Shoko-san, no creo que…

\- ¡Espera! – Pegaso hizo la seña de tiempo fuera - ¿Quién dijo que salgo con Shoko?

\- Los vi… dándose regalo y un abrazo.

\- Saori, lo malinterpretas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mira, Shoko ha sido una gran amiga, de hecho, ella es como mi hermana y ella sabe de mis sentimientos por ti.

\- Y-Ya veo.

\- Sí, de hecho, este fue un regalo que apreciamos del uno al otro.

\- Y-Y veo.

\- Sí.

\- Lamento no tenerte un regalo, pero es que…

\- Saori, lo que me importa es estar contigo, de ahí, no necesito nada más.

\- Seiya.

En eso, los cohetes que anunciaban la navidad comenzaron a sonar en el cielo, mostrando un gran espectáculo de luces muy bello.

-Seiya.

\- Saori.

Ambos, sin dudar en sus sentimientos, solo acercaron sus rostros y bajo las bellas luces de la navidad, dieron su primer beso como pareja.

De lejos, varios Caballeros y Saintias miraban la escena con bastante felicidad, estaban felices por su amigo y diosa.

Aunque cuando los Caballeros Dorados llegaran, sería otra cosa…

.

.

.

_Corto y sencillo, pero estos días he estado muy ocupado. _

_Bueno, un especial de navidad de Saint Seiya para estas fechas._

_Díganme que les pareció y si creen que debería hacer un especial para fin de año._

_Sin más, este ninja se va sin antes desearles… ¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Sin más, me despido._

_Bye._


End file.
